Sonic Future
by TheRPGeek
Summary: Alternative Universe. Contains Fan Characters. Sonic's dead by a mysterious guy. Speedy The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog will go in a quest to save Mobius from Eggman's rule with Blaze The Cat, Skye The Fox, Locke The Echidna, Dusk The Hedgehog and the old friends of Sonic The Hedgehog.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sonic and the characters related to the games belongs to SEGA. Fan Characters and story belongs to me.**

* * *

"I can't belive I finally did it!" Said Eggman jumping happily.

"I?" Asked someone from the shdows.

"I-I meant,**WE**!" The old scientist said. "We did it my loyal henchman and thanks to you, I can finally rule Mobius!" He said laughing.

"...I see that you got the green Chaos Emerald...May I ask why? I tought that I would have **ALL** the Chaos Emerald after the job..." The voice asked,angrily.

"Now, now, calm down! I'll just do a little experiment, and you shall have it!" The egg shaped man said walking to his laboratory. The owner of the voice followed him quietly. In the lab Eggman was with two bottles. "With the Chaos Emerald and thse DNA samples I shall create the most powerfull life form of the World! No, of the Universe!"

"What's on the bottles?" The voice asked.

"Well, the DNA's of those darn hedgehogs, of course!" The scientist said. "One of them, dead and the other is desapeard..."

"I can do it..." The unknown person said.

"No, I don't need him... Yet... If we see him somewhere we can get him... The important one is dead... Shadow doesn't matter... Sonic was the one that matter... Now, after many years... He's dead!" He the doctor and laughted hard. "**SONIC IS DEAD!**"

* * *

"**SONIC'S DEAD?!**" The red echidna shouted at the young fox that was crying and sobbing. "**IT CAN'T BE TRUTH!**" Knuckles shouted again.

"I-It is K-knuckles..." Tails said crying.

"No... First Shadow dissapears... Now... Sonic dies..." Knuckles said shocked. "It is the end of Mobius... It is the end of us!" He said

"No, it won't be the end..." Said a voice coming to them.

"Shadow?!" Both Knuckles and Tails said looking to the black hedgehog.

"We must protect our people from Eggman... He have a new allie... A powerfull one..." Shdow said.

"Who?" Asked Tails.

"I don't know yet... But he's powerfull and Eggman is planning grat things for us... That's why we need to help Mobius, and I shall help you doing this..." He said for them. They agreed and in the next day Shadow,using a hood to do not be recognized by Eggman's robots, Knuckles and Tails told about their friends about Sonic's death. Nobody really belived that at first, speacially Amy Rose. When she heard of it she started crying and runned to her house. Shadow went to her house to confort her.

"What i-is it?" Asked the pink hedgehog opening the door. She looked at the hooded hedgehog and recognized him by the red eyes. "S-shadow?" She asked letting him come in.

"You're okay?" He asked entering the house while she closed the door and lead him to the kitchen.

"...S-sonic...Is he r-really...?" She asked giving him a cup of tea.

"Yes...I really wanted to say that he's not... But if I say that for you, I would be lying..." He said and drank the tea that she gave for him. She looked at him sad and coverd her eyes, crying again. "You need to be strong now Amy... Dark times are coming... And you need to help us to keep Mobius safe..." He said getting up.

"Shadow! C-could you... Stay this night here? Please? I would feel more safe with you here..." She asked him.

"If that makes you feel safe..." He said.

That night all Mobius was in mourning by the death of the greatest hero there ever was. The fastest thing alive. Sonic The Hedgehog, would never appear again to save the day and Eggman, would rule Mobius.

Some time after that, Eggman created his empire in Mobius, robots now where the guards and almost everything changed. The friends of Sonic were able to have a normal life in Mobius Empire.

* * *

In the lab of Dr. Eggman, there was a a test tube, with a light blue fur and red streaks baby hedgehog. He was created with the green Chaos Emerald, the DNA of Sonic and the DNA of Shadow by Dr. Eggman.

"Such a small creature... But such a powerfull weapon!" Eggman said looking at the test tube. "Soon, he'll join my empire and be the greatest soldier of my great Mobius!" He said and laughted. The unknown person, that was helping Eggman, remained in the shadows, just watching his boss.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy it. In the story Sonic's dead(duh). He may return but in the future.**


	2. Metal Party

**Disclaimer: Sonic and the characters related to the games belongs to SEGA. Fan characters and story belongs to me.**

**Let me explain somthing, the ages of the characters: Sonic was 26, Tails is 20, Knuckles and Julie-Su are 37, Lara-Su is 6, Shadow is 28 , Amy is 20, Eggman is 57, Bark is 29 and Bean is 22. **

**Eggman in under the control of the whole Mobius, but his main base is at Mobotropolis, where the heroes live.**

* * *

Days passed in Mobius and Tails was completing 20 years today. Every freinds of his came to celebrate. For one moment, everyone forgot the great lost they had. For one moment, they forgot the great evil that was commanding their home. For one moment, they could be happy.

In the streets of Mobotropolis, Knuckles was in the way of Tails' birthday party with his wife, Julie-Su and his young daughter Lara-Su, alongside Bark and Bean that were discussing about who was the best at fighting. Of course, everybody knew that Bark would win in this.

Amadeus and Rosemary Prower were in the house of Tails, talking to Sir. Chuck that was really happy to see them again. The place was full of Miles' friends. Amy even brought Shadow there. It's unknow how she have done it.

The only one that wasn't there was Princess Sally. Nobody has seen her in days. It was hard for her to hear about the lost of Sonic, now that she was waiting for his son. She'll need to raise the kid alone, but everybody knows that Charles, Bernadette and Jules will help her with the kid.

Everything was fine. Tails' was having a great time with his friends and family, the party was wonderful and nothing bad could happen... At least is what they tought.

* * *

"I hope you didn't forgot your main mission, trash can..." Said the same mysterious person of the shadows.

"I am programed to destroy Shadow The Hedgehog. The use of burtal force against the ones who tries to help him is autorizated." Said the infamous badnik Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah... Now go..." The voice said and watched to robot fly to Tails' house, faster like Sonic.

* * *

"I shouldn't have come... I have a bad feeing about this..." The hooded hedgehog said at Amy's side. She was drinking some soda while he was talking. "Next time, if you start pretending to cry just to make me come to any parties or anywhere in city, I'll refuse... This is the last time..." Shadow said crossing his arms. Since Sonic's death Shadow remained at Amy's house in her will. She was all alone and liked his company and somehow, he liked her's too.

"Stop beign boring Shadow, enjoy it!" Amy said and offered him a drink, wich he accepted.

Sudenly the front door exploded, everybody looked at the robot that came from it. "Metal Sonic!" Some of them said scared.

"Exterminate Shadow The Hedgehog." The badnik said, walking into the house.

"All right, time to fight!" Knuckles said giving Lara-Su to Julie and jumped at the robot. Shadow and Bark went to help him. The robot look liked more improved than ever. He was more tall and agile. Knuckles' punches were all blocked, just like Bark's atacks. But Shadow, was the one who did it. When Knuckles grabbed the robot Shadow used Chaos Spear, and the robot flew off the house.

"Stay here... I'll take care of him..." Shadow said removing the hood and running to the badnik.

"Sure, and we'll stay here loosing the fun?" Bark said and Knuckles agreed and both runned to help the hedgehog.

"Hey, wait for meee! I wanna explode him!" Bean runned after them. Since Sonic's death Bark and Bean became more friendly towards Sonic's old friends because of Eggman's regime.

The fight was brutal. Shadow was using his fighting skills against him, but Metal Sonic blocked them all and punched him in the face. Knuckles atacked him, making he fell and giving Bark a chance to grab him and throw in the air. Bean trowed a dynamite that exploded the robot... But it didn't destroyed him.

"Chaos...Spear!" Shadow used his special abillity to atack the robot. He used Chaos Spear mutiple times, and it was effctive against it. The robot was almost destoryed and Shadow was too tired to continue, he used his enegry in all the Chaos Spears that he used.

"C'mon Bean! Let's do this!" Bark said and jumped in the air. He punched Metal Sonic and kicked him to the floor. Bean kicked him mutiple times, while he laughted at it, before it hit the floor. "Knuckles!It's your turn in the fight!" The polar bear said.

Knuckles jumped, really high, and with a punch he finished the robot's "life". "**AWW YEAH!**" The echidna laughted and made a high-five with Bark and Bean. Shadow was in the floor, looking at the remains of Metal Sonic.

"I must...Ugh...Get out of here..." He said for himself getting up. "He'll come after me again..." He said.

"Who? Eggman? Nah, we can deal with it!" Knuckles said helping him to get back at Tails house. "Look, you'll go enjoy the party, pal! Don't worry about it!" The echidna said smiling.

"...Sure... I think..." The Ultimate Lifeform sat down in a chair.

"Shadow!" Amy runned to him. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? You look so bad!" She said.

"I'm fine... Just hurts a little... I'm already used to it..." He said. She looked at him worried. "I'm fine, really... Let's go home.." He said getting up and saying "good-bye" to the others. She walked with him to her house.

* * *

At Amy's house Shadow sat in the living room couch. "Listen... I'll need to get out of here, Eggman's after me and I don't want nothing to happen with you or your friends.." He said.

"But y-you can't leave!" She said. "You can't leave me Shadow!" She said.

"I need to Amy!" He said.

"No you don't! We already got rid of Eggman multiple times, with our without... Sonic... We can defeat him now!" She said for him. She looked like so confident of what she was saying, Shadow almost admired that... Perhaps he admired that. "You can't leave, I need you Shadow..." She said and hugged him. The action made Shadow froze. He didn't knew what to do so he hugged her back. He never felt what a hug was. Not after Maria's death.

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write. And yeah, I know tha Bark The Polar Bear and Bean The Dynamite are villains, but the story is an Alternative Universe. And I always wondered how they would be like heroes. I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Operation HEDGEHOG

**I think I'm going to write one chapter per day. Unless I have school issues to take care. Sorry for the lame title.**

* * *

After some weeks, Tails' house's front door was fixed and everything was back to normal. Shadow stood at Amy's and didn't dare to get out of the house. He was afraid to get trouble for him and the others.

Tails was now at his lab, after the mention of a new plan of Eggman he spend his time on trying to know what was going on. He finded a new clue: a new experiment of Eggman was in motion.

"But what could this experiment be?" The fox asked himself getting his glasses off. He was sitting in a chair in front of his holographic computer trying to find out about the mysterious experiment.

"Still trying to find out the new plan of Dr. Eggman?" Asked Cream coming from the stairs. The lab was underground his house now, it was near of Sonic's house before he built his own house.

"Yeah, no matter what I do I can't hack his computer systems..." He said covering his face with his hands. "It's frustraiting!"

"I'm sure you will do it, but why don't you rest a little? You don't sleep since Shadow told you about this thing. You should have seen your face at your birthday party." She said for him.

"I can't Cream! I must find out..." He said typing in the holographic keyboard. In the holographic screen there were many photos of Eggman's robots, Metal Sonic Troopers, veichles, weapons but wasn't any sign of the secret project. "That's it! Secret!" He said and typed the word "SECRET" in the keyboard. It took some seconds but he did it. In the screen there was video cameras of the lab. Cream got closer to see what was in there. In a test tube, there was the secret weapon of Eggman.

"A baby hedgehog?" She asked.

"Not just a baby hedgehog..." He said typing "It's a clone. A clone created with the power of the green Chaos Emarald and both Shadow and Sonic's DNA..." He said, amazed. "He can be a great danger to all of us... But if he stay with us... In our side... He can be a good allie!" He said getting up and flying to the other side of the lab.

"I think somebody have a plan..." Cream said following him. He was changing his lab coat for his flying jacket and his glasses for his goggles. "Yeah, you have a plan..."

"If I sneak into Eggman's lab and save the experiment we can have a chance to end it all in future!" Tails said walking to the garage of the lab where his old Tornado was.

"Are you insane Tails? If any of Eggman's minons get you in there, you'll be in danger!" She said. "I'll go with you!"

"Yeah,sure you can g-" He stoped after he realized what he said. "No way Cream, it's too dangerous!" He said flying to his Tornado "I can't let you come with me!" He said.

"I'm already here." She said behind him in the Tornado. Sonic allowed him make some changes in Tornado, like making another seat for a partner and improving the speed of it.

"...Alright... But, try to be safe... I don't want anything bad happen with you..." He said and was surprised by a kiss in his cheek. He smiled, blushing and turned to plane on. Since Tails was 15 he and Cream started to date. Sometimes he tought it was wrong because she was two years younger than him, but now he doesn't care. She has gown up and now is very mature, just like him.

* * *

"**I CAN'T BELIVE IT!**" Eggman shouted an beated the desk. "He was right there... And then **BOOM**, those darn ex-bounty hunters came and helped the hedgehog and the echidna!" He continued. "I should have improved Metal Sonic more before the mission..."

"You should have sended **ME!**" Said the mysterious stranger. "I could have destroyed Shadow and you trash can could be here, beign improved."

"Yeah... I should have listen to you... Uhh... Excuse me... But... What's your name?" Eggman asked. The stranger met Eggman a long time ago, an since he has worked as a mercenarie to him. He liked the shadows and never showed his face, he was always covering it with shadows or with his hood.

"Call me Arsenal... For now... My real name can't be reveled..." Arsenal said.

"Sure, sure, Arsenal..." The old man said. "Well, I need to go see how is the rest of Mobius. Many cities must be patroled by my robots and I'll put some of them in action!" He said walking off the place, leaving Arsenal alone, in shadows.

* * *

"I think we're almost there..." Tails said while watching the sky with his binoculars. "Oh look! My scarf!" He said getting an old red scarf from his seat. "That's why the seat was so confortable!" He said laughing and putting the scarf on. It brought him so many memories. Sonic fying with him and Knuckles, the times where he was flying with Sonic in his Super form while he drived the Tornado...

"Tails, I think we are there..." Cream said. And she was right, Eggman's lab was just ahead of them. There was a place for them land the Tornado outside the lab. He camuflaged the plane with some leafs and sticks. After that they enter in the lab without difficult, since Tails was with his Hacking Glove and allowed him to pass for all the doors and security sistems of it. The lab was giant, they didn't find the secret project until Tails found a terminal and was able to get the whole map of the place.

In minutes they where there. The blue little hedgehog still there, in the tube. "Okay, let's see..." Tails walked the the terminal and started typing in it. Some minutes after this, the test tube started to get empty by the green liquid that was in there and it opened. The little hedgehog woke up, opening his eyes. They were green like the Chaos Emeral used to create him.

"Woah..." Tails said amazeed. Cream got the hedgehog from the test tube. "Let's go!" Tails said walking to the exit door but were stoped by an old "friend".

"Hi there kids! Going to a walk with the baby?" Asked the Weasel, Nack.

"Get off Fang!" Said Tails and tacked him with his tails but the sniper stoped him, grabing his tails making the fox fall.

"Dr. Eggman will be sooo pleased when I give you two for him! I'll recive a giant money prize!" He said laughing but was surprised by Cream's kick in his face.

"Let's go!" She said with the baby in her laps running with her boyfriend out of there. The alarms were activated again and robots were coming after them. Luck for they that Tails brought his Energy Cannon and destroyed some of the robots. Soon they were returning to the Tornado and flying back to his house.

"Woah... T-that was close... Now Eggman is going to be after us too..." He said worried.

Cream was playing with the baby while he talked. The little hedghog seemed to be playfull and wasn't afraid of flyiing or of them. "Will we give him a name?"

"What? Cream, I don't think this is a good idea, we're not his parents..." He said.

"But, we are going to keep him, right?" She asked Tails.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right... So... What about... Maurice?" He said

"I was thinking of Seedy..." She said.

"...Maurice "Speedy" The Hedgehog..." Tails said. "Now that's a good name!" He said laughing. When they got back at Tails' house, he rushd to the market, to get what was necessary for Maurice. They would need to make a place for him at his house, perhaps underground like the lab so Eggman would not come after him. He and Cream wouldn't tell about Speedy for anybody yet. Just after a time, when things settle down for Tails.

* * *

**I've tried to find an other villain and I tought that Nack The Weasel A.K.A Fang The Sniper would be nice, since now Bark and Bean are good and they were a trio. I hope you like it!**


	4. Neo Knothole Freedom Fighters

**Last chapter about the "Old Heroes".**

* * *

Some months later everything changed. Tails had proposed Cream in marriage, Knuckles' new child had been born, Shadow alongside the others created a secret group, the Neo Knothole Freedom Fighters, also known as Neo Freedom Fighters, thogeder they started plans to fight agains Eggman's empire.

The Neo Knothole Freedom Fighters had many members until now. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were the leaders. The other members were Amy, Bark, Bean, Julie- Su, Charles, Jules, Rogue, the Babylon Rogues, Team Chaotix and a great part of the new Knuckles Tribe and others from Mobius and New Mobotropolis.

Shadow was doing everything to help the ones who were under Eggman's atack. Some people were paying a great tax to him and getting poor, it was his duty to help them.

Maurice or Speedy was the new member of their family. Everyone liked the new boy and were doing everything to protect him, he could be their hope in future to destroy Eggman's Empire. Tails and Cream were the boy's "parents" but Amy was there to take care of him too.

Eggman was the one who wasn't pleased. He knew what was going on but didn't know how to find the secret base of the NKFF and his secret experiment. Arsenal and his robots were doing everything to find it, but they didn't find the hedgehog.

* * *

"Damn!" Eggamn said walking in his office. "I must find these ridiculous Neo Freedom Figthers... And Project Chaoshog..." He said to himself walking back and foward. He didn't even notice to door of his office open and a young fourteen year old boy come in. He had ginger hair, blue eyes waering round black glasses. He was wearing clothes similar to Eggman's.

"Dad? Uh, you're alright?" He asked walking to him.

"Julian, my dear son! How is you research going? Is everything all right?" The old man asked smiling for the boy.

"Uh, yeah father... " Said him. Ivo Julian Gerald Robotinik was the only son of Eggman and heir. He wasn't like his father who tought about destruction and evil and chaos. He was a child who wanted to be normal, like the other Overlanders or Mobian kids. "Dad... Could you ask for Asenal stop following me? He's kinda... Scary..." He said

"Oh, he's your bodyguard son, he'll follow you everywhere... Except in bathroom, of course..." He said walking to his holographic computer. "I talked to your cousin Snively and he's going to pay us a visit next year."

"Nice..." The boy said unamused, he never liked Colin. He was weird. He walked off the office and back to his room. Julian's room was full of machanic stuff, pices of robots and even had a lab on it. He loved creating robots, he was fixing one. He find a model of Omega all broken and instead of making his research that his father requested he's fixing it. But he wants more. He wants to make this Omega E-123 a subject test to his De-Roboticization Machine. This machine was created to de-roboticizate Robians and transform some robots in Mobians. Julian heard that this Omega E-123 had a "soul" inside him, so why he wouldn't try it out?

The robot was fixed. The machine, complete. With all his strenght he put Omega inside it and started to "operation". He was typing the comands on it and the machine started doing it's work.

"I hope dad desn't discover this..." He said for himself looking at the door. A flash came from the machine making he walk away from the machine. When the light stoped he cold see a big black hedgehog with two spikes, two echidna like spikes and yellow bangs. His old robot body was turn into his armor and in his left eye there was a red scope. He opened his eyes, reveling to be red.

"Where... What?" He looked to himself. "What happened?" Omega asked

"I-I turned you... Into a Mobian..." Julian hedgehog looked at his new body for a time. It was kinda strange, but good. "If y-you want I-I can make you a robot a-again..."

"No... It is... Good..." Omega said. "I'm Omega E-123."

"I'm Ivo Julian Gerald Robotnik... C-call me Julian..." The boy said and the ex-robot shaked his hand. It could be the begining of a great friendship.

* * *

After Omega's "Mobiantization" Julian asked him to leave and return to Mobotropolis then join the NKFF. And so the hedgehog did it. Everyone was amazed by Omega's transformation. Tails asked him multiple times who did it but he didn't answerd. It was was the new guard of the Neo Freedom Fighters base and responsable for the security.

Shadow and Amy had devloped a romantic relationship. He never had felt something like that and he never knew that it was possible since he was an artificial hedgehog. They spended so much time thogeder those months, and he really liked it actually. They dated one time, it was one thing that he would never forget. She kissed him, it was his first time doing that. Hers too. Amy was so kind and gentle, he reminded of Maria. But she wasn't Maria and he never would think of her as Maria.

After a time Shadow finished his duties in the NKFF base he stood there alone. Everybody was at house now but he didn't feel like going home. He was thinking about Speedy. He was a really powerfull hedgehog, nor powerfull like him, but could be.

"Shadow?" Asked Amy comeing for him. "Is late, we should go now..."

"I was wondering...About Maurice..." He said. "He can be our last hope, but also... He is too powerfull... He can be dangerous..." He said to her.

"Stop thinking about this, he's with us not against us... Well, he's just a baby..." She said "But, I know he'll be our allie..." She said

"I don't know..." He said but was stoped by a kiss.

"Stop thinking okay?" Amy said "And...I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" He asked.

"...I'm pregnant..." She said.

He looked at her shocked. How did that happened? Well, he knew that i must have been a month ago after their last date, they were dating for eight months since the rescue of Speedy, and they decided to... Well,you know.

"R-really?" He asked. He was shocked, scared and happy for it. "I'm... Going to be, a father?" He asked and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Yes Shadow..." She said smiling. She didn't knew, but he was smiling too.

* * *

As the months were passing, Maurice was growing and learning new things. Mobotropolis was celebrating the wedding of Shadow and Amy, also the wedding of Tails and Cream.

As the ninith month of Amy's pregnancy came, Shadow's son was born. A silver hedgehog with yellow eyes, he got his look from Amy's father,Platinum and the eyes from Amy's mother, Scarlet.

The name of the young hedgehog would be Silver and Silver would spend his time with his little friends Maurice, Locke, son of Knuckles and Prince Manik, son of Sonic. A new hope for Mobius was coming.

* * *

**I always wondered how Omega would be if he were a Mobian. I imagined him as a hedgehog.**

**And since the character Eggman Nega is Eggman's descendant, why not make Eggman's son?**

**Yes, in my theory Silver is Shadow and Amy's son since Sonic and the Black Knight showed Shadow as Lancelot and Silver as Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad and I heard that an Archie comic artist said that he foretold Silver was descended from Shadow and Amy, due to Sega's Dragonball Z taglines and these two being hedgehogs. It's also interesting how Amy does have psychic abilities, and Shadow has Chaos Control abilities, equaling up to Silver's strange psychic/chaos talents. But also, Silver has many of Shadow and Amy similarities, in my opinon. If you don't agree with me, please don't coment, I know that many people don't agree with this theory and I don't want to start a debate.I hope you guys like it.**


	5. First Day Of Chaos

**This episode have few discriptions of the characters. I promis that soon when my new scanner get to my house I shall draw all the characters. In my own style, because I can't draw in "Sonic" style.**

* * *

"But why do I need to go to school? I learned everything at home, and I can learn more at home! And I don't like to wake up early!" Said a ten year old Maurice beign dressed by Cream against his will. He had grown a lot for a young hedgehog like him. He was a hedgehog with light blue fur with red streaks, his skin was peach, same color of his chest and arms. His eyes, green like the green Chaos Emerald and he had three blue bangs with red streaks.

He was dressed now with his school uniform: a white shirt with Eggman's symbol, his own cartoonish face and black shorts. He was wearing his beloved red and white shoes, made to look like the one that once belonged to the great hero Sonic and his withe gloves. "C'mon mom, let me learn thing at home! I promess that I'll never eat cookies before dinner!" He said while Cream brushed his spines.

"You've been eating cookies before dinner?" Cream asked placing her hands at her waist, looking at him angry. She had gown up very much and look liked a lot with her mother, except that she had let her hair grow more. She was wearing an vermillion dress with white collar, white gloves with buckles and vermillion and yellow shoes, just like her older outfits.

"... No..." He said smiling ankwardly for his mother who looked at him with a disaproving look.

"You need to go, these are orders fr-"

"From Robuttnik... Yeah..." He said angry. "I hate that guy..."

"I know dear, but you need to go..." She said kissing his forehead and giving him his backpack. "Your lunch is inside." She said.

"Chili Dogs, orange juice and mint candies?" He asked smiling while he walked upstairs to the house. His room was near of Tails' lab since he was a young baby to his own protection.

"Chili Dogs, orange juice and mint candies!" She said hugging him. Now they were in the kitchen where Tails' was fighting to feed his younger son Merlin, a four year old light orange fox with blue eyes and brown hair and that unlike his father had only one tail.

"Merlin Amadeus Prower! Come here and eat your ceral right now!" The older fox said running after his son, who was playing with a toy plane until he trew the toy away and jumped on Maurice's lap. Tails had grown and was even taller than Knuckles now. He still wearing his lab coat, jeans pants and his good and old red and white shoes.

"Speedy! You're going to school aren't ya? I want to go too, can I go with Speedy mom? Can I? Can I?!" Asked Merlin hugging his brother. Merlin was wearing a white shirt and black shorts and white gloves. His sneakers were blue with white colored tips.

"No, not yet Merlin..." She said getting him out of Speedy's lap.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Merlin!" Said Speedy getting his gray and black sleeved jacket from the coach and running outisde.

"He'll be okay, I know he'll..." She said to Miles who was looking at the door worried. He adjusted his glasses and walked downstairs to his lab.

* * *

"C'mon big bro! Faster! Yay!" Said a smiling five year old hedgehog. He had black fur with purple streaks, three black bangs with purple streaks, green eyes, fur chest and his skin was peach colored.

"I'm faster just like the sound!" A silver ten your old hedgehog with yellow eyes said running with his little brother on his back. He was wearing the uniform of Mobius Elementary School, like Speedy, white gloves with golden cuffs in his wrist and a black,white and his shoe was indigo colored down the side and have teal-colored tips.

"Stop running inside house! You're going to get hurt!" Said and angry voice. Amy now had longer spines, almost look liking an echidna. While Shadow, who was watching his kids running trought the house drinking his coffe, look liked the same. "Shadow, say something to your kids!"

"They are yours too..." He said drinking the coffe and reding the newspaper. The Ultimate Lifeform didn't even noticed his angry wife behind him. "... Sorry...?" He asked looking back.

"Apologized..." She said. "Just this time!" Amy said getting a lunchbox and walking to the door. In a matter of seconds Silver was there with his backpack and his brother piggybacking him.

"Thanks mommy!" Said Silver getting the lunchbox and hugging Amy. "Do you think I'm going to make new friend at school?" He asked.

"Of course dear, now go or you'll get late!" She said. In the moment she was going to open the door somebody knocked it. She opened it to see Maurice.

"Hi aunt Amy! Hi Dusk! Let's go Silver?" He asked. Amy and Dusk waved for him saying "Hi".

"Yeah!" Silver said and Dusk jumped off him, allowing his brother to get out of house. "Bye mom, bye Dusk!" He said and then looked inside the house. "**BYE DAD!**" He shouted and runned with Speedy for school.

* * *

"Why we call you "Silver"?" Asked Speedy to Silver.

"Why we call you "Speedy"?" Asked Silver to Speedy.

"Because I'm fast, humph... My true name's Maurice, ya know that!" Said the blue hedgehog while running, but not to fast to allow his friend to follow him.

"Well, my name's Venice, you know that! And Silver's my nickname... Because... I'm silver...?" He said confused and almos tripped while running, making Speedy laugh.

"Yo, dudes!" Said a voice from the sky. They looked up to see Locke, their echidna friend. "So, also going to Eggschool?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, It's going to be... Booooring..." Maurice said.

"I don't think, I think ther we can make new friends!" Silver said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe..." Said Locke, flying.

* * *

At school, in a empity classrom, the son of Eggman was talking to Omega.

"He's coming to the school?! Well, I'll do my best to protect him..." Said Ivo to the ex-robot.

"Your father still after him... Isn't?" Asked E-123.

"Yes, but I've deleted all the data about Project Chaoshog, so he will not use his DNA to track him with his robots." He said to the hedgehog. "Thanks for the information Omega. You can go now..." He said shaking hands with the friend. Omega left the place without anybody knowing that he was there.

* * *

Half an hour later Ivo's class was full of young Mobians, Overlanders and Humans. He stod up to introduce himself and they got shocked just by seeing his face.

"I'm Professor Ivo Julian Robotnick. Yes, I'm Dr. Eggman's son and no, I'm nothing like him." He said walking to the black board and making an ugly drawing of his own father making the kids laugh. "I know many of you had studied at home and learned the "basic". But thanks to **HIM!**" He pointed his drawing making the kids laugh again "You'll need to leave your homes and learn at school. A school full of robots wich will be your "guards" placed in the most dangerous place in Mobius!" He said writting "ROBUTTNIK" in the board. "We live in this chaotic place thanks to the infamous Robuttnik!" He said and some children laughted at the mention of the name "Ro"butt"nik". "It's serious kids. Many of you may know the Neo Knothole Freedom Fighters, and I'm going to do anything ot help them and you and then, finish this ridiculous empire of my father. He calls our dear Mobius "Eggmanland" and thinks that we are a bunch of toys of his little toyland..." He said serious. "Now, why don't we start knowing each other, yes?" He said.

He asked the name of each other and what they most liked, and many of them liked him not just because of his dislike of his father but because Julian had many things in common with them. Speedy, Locke and Silver were the ones who made a fast frindship with him, talking about the story of Sonic and his adventures.

"And you are?" Asked Ivo to a young cat.

"... My name is Blaze..." She said quietly. As the professor talked to her Locke called Speedy,who was sitting behind him and Silver who was at his side.

"She's the girl who Bark and Bean are taking care. That's why they weren't coming to the NKFF reunions. Dad said that they finded her alone in forest when she was six years old..." Locke said and the two looked amazed to him then to the girl.

* * *

At the recess, Silver,Locke and Speedy were lunching in the table. Outside, in the school's gate,there were robot guards marching. There were many robots inside the school, guarding the classes so any kids would run away from class.

"Ya know, I think this school's is a kind of Zone Jail for kids..." Speedy said. Locke and Silver said "Yeah" and return to eat.

Blaze was alone in a table eating her lunch. Silver looked at her sadly. "We should go there and talk to her... She seems lonley.." He said

"...Nahhh..." Said Locke and Speedy thogeder. Silver looked at them angry but then they heard some voices from Blaze's table. "Manik..." They said thogeder.

Prince Manik Acorn, the famous son of Sonic was arguing with Blaze. He was the copy of his father, except for the blue eyes, red hair like his mother's and his idiotic personality. She was quiet while he was speaking. "So, you're the princess from that kingdom? What kingdom it was? I doubt you're a real princess!" When he said the word "princess" everybody looked at Blaze, who was showing no expression, but ignoring the prince.

"Yo Manik! Why don't you stop bothering her?" Said Silver who was now walking to him.

"Oh no..." Said Locke. "They're going to fight..."

"I can't wait to see! **GO SILVER! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!**" Shouted Maurice. Locke looked at him and facepalmed himself.

"Get off silver boy!" Manik said "I wasn't talking with you so you don't need to bother!" He said.

"You should stop beign like that! Why are you so mean to others anyway?" Silver asked and before he could say more he was punched by the blue hedgehog. Blaze looked at them shocked, she didn't expected that from them. Silver atacked him and they started to fight.

"**YEAH! GO SILVER!**" Speedy shouted jumping. Many of the other kids were watching the fight shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Locke was the only worried to stop the fight.

"Dude, we must do something! Silver can get hurt or worst! Get a detention!" Locke said and grabbed Speedy by the arm and runned with him to stop the fight. But when they got there something bright cyan colored exploded and made Manik fly against a wall. Everyone stoped and looked at Silver. His hnds were shining bright cyan.

"... I... M-Manik!" He runned to the hedgehog.

"**NO!** G-get away!" The boy said to Silver.

Silver didn't knew what to do now, everybody was whispering about him and his two friends and Blaze were looking amazed at him. He runned back to the classroom and didn't spoke to anyone after that.

* * *

"Wow... Silver did that thing? Amazing, isn't?" Said Speedy while him and Locke walked home. Silver wanted to go home alone after Speedy had returned the lunchbox that he forgot at school.

"Yeah, but Manikk could've had got really hurt..." Said Locke.

"He deserved it... Manik thinks that just he's Sonic's son and the prince he can do anything and talk to anyone like that..." Maurice said to the friend.

"... I hope Silver is okay..." Locke said worried about his friend.

* * *

**So, I know that Venice is the old concept of Silver and not his real name and he's from 200 year in future, Blaze's from another dimension, Manik isn't like the discription and he had a sister named Sonia, but like I said, this is an Alternative Universe fanfic. And the "Robuttnik" is a name that Sonic gave to Dr. Robotinik in the old Archie comics and not a misspelling name.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. The Flame Princess

**This and the next four chapters will happen after the first day of school of the kids, so these will be like epilogues of the days of Speedy, Locke, Silver, Manik and Blaze. Each one will tell a little about the characters.**

* * *

Reaching her house, or Bark and Bean's house, Blaze knocked at the door. They said that she didn't need to do that but she was "such a princess" like Bean always told her. The green duck opened the door and jumped happily, he always like Blaze's company.

"**BARK! OUR LITTLE PRINCESS IS HOME!**"Bean shouted and grabbed Blaze in his lap walking inside the house. Bean now had a longer hair and was wearing a brown coat, his red neckerchief jeans pants and his red and white shoes.

"I'm not deaf you know?" Said Bark in the kitchen wearing a white apron written "Kiss The Cook!" in pink over his green was wearing brown shorts and his old red and brown shoes. "How was your day Blaze?" Asked the polar bear. Bark now had a much longer hair and no longer was wearing his red cap and green scarf, at least not at house.

"Fine..." She said getting off Bean's lap and sitting in the table.

"You met new friends?" Asked Bean sitting in her side.

"...No..." She said making Bean look at her shocked.

"W-why not? Didn't they liked you?" The duck asked.

"I just, didn't talked to them, that's all..." She said. "I'll go to my room, I'm not hungry..." She said walking to her room. Since Blaze was adopted by the two ex-bounty hunters she never had the chance to know about her past. But somehow she always had a weird dream. The same dream about her possible family and kingdom.

She lied down in her bed and hugged her pillow. Sure that school could be a nice place, but after what happened she didn't knew if she wanted to go back in there. Not because of the silver hedgehog but because of that blue hedgehog. He was so mean to her.

One day Bark and Bean took her to the Neo Knothole Freedom Fighter's HQ and she met everyone in there. They told them about her, how she had been finded and about her past. But she wasn't able to listen to the talk. She had no idea about her past, the only thing she rememberd is that Bark and Bean rescued she when she was six years old. And also she always had an weird dream. The same dream, every night. And she was having this dream again right now...

* * *

"Princess Blaze?" Asked a voice. "It's time to wake up..." Said a knight in a armor. He was tall, and the armor was black and wouldn't let anyone see his face or body. But he look liked a hedgehog or maybe a porcupine.

"Good morning Mephiles!" Said the young cat jumping on the knight for a hug. "What are we going to do today?" She asked happy.

"Well, first you're going to take a bath, change clothes and go to eat your breakfeast." He said to her. "Then we will walk in the Sol Forest, because I have a surprise for you!" He said making the little princess jump happily and run to the bathroom. A time later Blaze was dressing a pink dress and made pigtails with her hair. Mephiles walked downstairs with her to the breakfeast and bowed to the king and queen.

"Good morning Blaze!" Said her mother who was just like her except for the blue eyes. Her father was eating and just smiled to his daughter.

"I hope you enjoy your walk with Mephiles, because when you come back, we also will have a surprise to show you!" Said her father. Soon she had finished her breakfest and with Mephiles they exit the castle. The Sol Kingdom was the most beutiful place in the world in Blaze's opinon. Green grass, the rivers and waterfalls, many flowers and trees, it was wonderful. All the people who lived in there where like Mobians, but mostly were cats.

"What did you have for me Mephiles?" She asked him.

"It's surprise, but I think you'll like!" He said walking into the deep forest. The sun was hot and Blaze loved that. "Right, close your eyes..." Said the knight and the princess did it. She heard a noise look liked someone that was gettin something from a bush. "Open..." He said and she opened.

"Wow!" She said amazed to see her gift. "A Sol Emerald!" Blaze said.

"Happy birthday princess." Said Mephiles giving the purple Sol Emerald to her. "But don't tell anybody about this. There are many people after those emeralds, and they are really powerfull. In wrong hands, the Sol Emeralds can be a deadly weapon." He said to her. "Now, let's go back to the cas-" They heard an explosion coming from the castle and many people of the city screaming. Someone was coming into the forest.

"M-Mephiles!" Gardon the koala cam to them. "T-the Nocturnus Clan are atacking!" The koala said and in the same moment a member of the Nocturnus Clan jumped in front of him.

"You, give us the Sol Emerald!" Said the echidna in the black armor.

"Over my dead body..." Said Mephiles. When Blaze winked they were already fighting. "Gardon! Get Blaze to safety!**NOW!**" Said the Sol Knight and the koala grabbed Blaze's arm and runned in the deep forest.

"Mephiles! **MEPHILES!**" Blaze shouted looking back. She continued calling for him until Gardon tripped. There were more of the Marauders coming after them.

"Princess, run! Run faster as you can but don't let they get you and the Sol Emerald! You're our last hope to save the Sol Emeralds! Go!" Said the koala. Scared, she runned. Runned faster and she could still hear the screams of her people and then the scream of pain of Gardon.

* * *

"**NO!**" She woke up in her bed, crying. Bark was the first to come running to her room.

"Shh, calm down dear. It was just a dream... Just a bad dream... Again..." He said quietly hugging she and petting her hair. It was night already and there was a smell of the dinner coming to her bedroom. Bark had made fried fish again for dinner. "Let's go dinner, then I want to know about those nightmares of you..." He said. "It's that okay dear?" He asked and dried her tears with his hand. She said a quietly "Yes" and they went to diner.

Bean was at the kitchen eating, but some of the knifes and forks had "mysteriously" disapeard as Bean had told them. "Okay Bean, give them back, now." Said Bark. After a great battle to make Bean give the cutlery back they finally ate. The princess finished to eat and went to her bedroom to check if her Sol Emerald was there. In her closed there was a little box. She got it and opened to see her purple Sol Emerald in there.

"You have a Sol Emerald?" Bark's voice asked making she jump scared and let the emerald fall. But the polar bear was fast enought to catch it. "... Don't let Bean see it, okay?" He said giving it to her. Bean was working to control his kleptomaniac actions, he was getting better now. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"... In my kingdom. The Sol Kingdom. A friend gave to me..." She said to him. After that Bark closed her bedroom's door and they talked about her dream. He got amazed when she told about the Nocturnous Clan.

"So, they may be after this... You must keep this hidden from everyone." Bark said to her and she agreed with him. "Okay. I'll go sleep, better you try too." He said to her and kissed her cheek, leaving the room. Blaze took a time to sleep thinking about the Marauders. They could still be after she to get the Sol Emerald. From that night she decided to stay with the Sol Emerald. Everyday. But then, what if they get it? What will they do? She didn't knew, because in that moment she felt asleep.

* * *

**Changed the age when Blaze was found by Bark and Bean.** **Because I had the idea of her kingdom and Mephiles beign her bodyguard and friend, yes I changed another character's alignment... For now.**

**I hope you like it!**


	7. The Psychomancer Hedgehog

**Now this chapter shows a little about Silver and his new powers. Also a little about Dusk, his brother. I tried my best to explain about his psychokinesis. And sorry for the lame title... Psychomancer was the only thing that came to my mind for guys who has Psychokinesis powers.**

* * *

Reaching at his house, Silver just wanted to run to his run and stay there alone. But his mother was an obstacle.

"Silver! Dear, how was your day?" Asked his mother opening the door for him.

"Uh... Nice mom... I think I'll go to my room..." Said him walking to his room hiding his injured face with his hands,but his little brother jumped on him, making he fall in the floor.

"How was school Silver?" Asked the young hedgehog. Dusk looked at his brother and saw the injuries. Silver's right eye was all purple, almost black. "Mommy! Silver's injured!" Dusk said, making Amy run to her son.

"Oh my! Silver, what have you done?" She asked looking at him. "Dear..."

"...I fought... With Manik..." He said. Silver was going to tell her that he had triped, but he never liked lies.

"Manik? Why have you done that Venice?" She asked angry, the things were always bad when his mother called any of them by their real name.

"He was insulting Bark's daughter!" He said "I couldn't let he do that to her!"

"He's right and you know that..." Shadow said to his wife examinating the injuries of his son. "Have you punched him in the face either?" Asked his father and Silver said a shy "Yes".

"Silver, you couldn't have done that!" Amy said.

"But mom, he atacked me first! I was defending myself!" Said the young silver hedgehog. "And then... Something... Nevermind..." Said him walking upstairs to his room. Amy looked at Shadow worried.

"Go talk to him..." She said getting Dusk to her lap.

"Why?" Asked the hedgehog. "He seems..." He stoped talking after the scary stare of Amy. That stare was a sign for he do as she asked. Shadow lerned many things when he got married. The first: he always needed to do as Amy asked because she was right. The second: he always would lose an discussion because Amy was right. The third: Amy was always right, even if he was right and she was wrong. He sighted and walked upstairs to his son's bedroom. "Silver?" He knocked at the door.

"Come in dad..." Said the kid's shy voice. He was lied in his bed looking to the wall. When Shadow came in he sat in his bed. "Why I'm like that dad?"

"Because you're my son of course..." He said sitting in his side.

"No, I mean... Today, in the fight I kinda of... Made somthing... A cyan colored aura was around my hands... With them I trew Manik off me to the wall..." He said scared to his father. "I... I feel weird dad... Is that normal?" He asked scared of beign a monster.

"To you, yes..." Said the Ultimate Lifeform. "This is psychokinesis... Perhaps, you got these powers because of me... I got many Chaos Power inside of me, so I think you have some too. But yours are different of mine." He said.

Silver looked to his hands amazed. "Woah... I... I never imagined that I could be powerfull like you... I mean, have powerfull powers like yours, dad..."

"You're the Ultimate Lifeform's child. You would have born with powers like mine, wanting or not..." Said him.

"Hey dad... About this powers... Could you teach me... How to control it? I'm afraid I can lose the control over it..." The young hedgehog said. He was really scared about it. What if he was playing with his friends and one of them got hurt because of him?

* * *

In that day after lunch Shadow started a training with Silver. The kid was trying to use his powers again, wich was a hard thing to do. When he did it even his father got amazed by it.

"Woah!" Said Silver making a box fly with his psychokinesis. "Cool, isn't dad?"

"Yes, now try making it land." Said Shadow. Silver pointed his hand to the floor and the box landed. "Excellent!" Said him. Venice's mother came with his little brother bringing some orange juice for them. Silver, used his powers to make the glass fly to him.

"See mom? I'm already getting good with this!" Said him happy, drinking the juice.

"Yeah dear, continue like that to get strong like your dad!" She said giving the juice for Shadow and kissing his forehead.

"I'll be strong like daddy and Silver too?" Asked Dusk, the younger kid drinking his juice.

"Of course you'll Dusk!" Said Silver "You can even train with me when you grow up! Imagine if you have powers like mine or like dad's? It will be amazing!" Said the silver hedgehog.

"Yeah! I want to be a hero and defeat the evil Eggman!" Said the black and purple hedgehog. "When I grow up, I'll make him pay for everything bad he has done for us!" Said Dusk in a heroic tone.

Amy and Silver laughted, Shadow just grinned. The young son of their was such a good kid and had an heroic personality. He was very hyperactive and loved running and adventures. His dream was be a NKFF member and with Silver defeat the mean Dr. Eggman.

* * *

At night, Silver and Dusk were at Silver's bedroom playing, not much later Dusk feel asleep in Silver's bed, he lied down with him when his mother reach to take Dusk to his bed.

"Hey, mom... Do you think granpa and grandma will come back someday?" Asked Silver sadly. His grandparentes, Scarlet and Platinum had misteriously dispeard when Silver was just one year old. His mother never told him, but they hadn't desapears, but robotcized by Eggman. They were in a mission to the Freedom Fighters, and Eggman got them.

"Well, I think yes dear, we'll find them." She said kissing his forehead and getting Dusk to his room.

Silver had a giant sense of justice, he wanted to find the ones who kidnaped his grandparents and teach him or her or it a lesson. He got up from his bed and looked at the calendar. His cousins, Rob O' Hedge,Mari-An and Jon O' Hedge would come to visit them. And also, tomorrow was going to be a awesome day. But also a bad day. So, of course everybody would be here, at Mobotropolis. He tought about it and returned to his bed. Silver wanted to finish it all. All the injustice. All the chaos. He just wanted only two things. Peace and justice.

* * *

**Update: Added somethings to this chapter, it was too small. Just talked about the other day and Silver's other relatives.**

**This one was short. Like, really short... I promess I'll try to do the next chapter longer than this one!**

**I hope you like it guys!**


	8. The Hero's Son

**Manik's after school day. Almost done, after this will be Locke's and the last will be Maurice's.**

* * *

"You're so like your father... You should act like your father... You should run like your father..." Said Manik running to his house. "I don't need to be like him! I am Manik, not Sonic!" He said angry and passed his house. "These guys think that I must be my dad's copy! But I'm not! I can be better than him!" The prince said and jumped a rock landing in a tree.

"Uncle Chuck says that I need to act like my father and be a good kid like he was... Why does everyone needs to compare me to my father...?" He asked throwing his backpack in the floor and jumping, landing in the grass.

Manik and his mother, Sally were spared from death and from the Zone Jail thanks to Dr. Eggman's son. If weren't by Ivo Julian both would be in the Zone Jail or worse, dead. His family was spared too and Sonic's parents and uncle took care of him alongside his mother. But Manik grew with an arrogant personality. He envied the other Neo Freedom Fighter member's kids. They had a father. And he was the only one who hadn't one. That turned Manik into an arrogant and spoiled kid, always making trouble with the kids and fighting with them.

Sally never aproved that. She tried to stop this when he was younger, but his hate grew. His hate for not having a father. His hate of beign compared by his friends and family to his father.

"I hate all of them..." He said. "Specially Eggman... I promess dad... I'll get all the Chaos Emeralds... With them, I'll be strong, and kill Eggman! For you!" He said looking up.

* * *

Manik returned to his house at midnight, he could imagine what his mother would say to him.

"**MANIK!**" Sally runned to her son when he opened the door, she hugged him. "Where have you been young boy?!" She asked angry.

"Nowhere mom..." He said pushing her. He never liked when his mother hugged him like that, it was embarassing. "I was running." Manik lied.

"Never do this again, I was really worried with you!" She said getting his backpack and walking to his room. "There's diner for you in the kitchen table."

"Not hungry..." He said sitting in the couch and turning the TV on. The man in the TV was talking about the Zone Jail. It was full of people who challenged Eggman or was trying to get their freedom. "Idiots..." Mank said changing the channel to Megaman's cartoon show. "Boring..." He said changing the channel again to an action movie. "Better..."

"Manik?" Sally sat at his side. "Do you want to talk abut something?"

He stood in silence, ignoring his mother. She knew he was sad. Tomorrow would be Sonic's birthday and he probaly wouldn't go to see his father's grave. He never liked to be compared or hear about his father.

"I won't go..." He said angry. "I don't want to..." He said looking at his mother.

"Manik, please... Just this time..." Sally said placing her hand in her son's shoulder.

"**NO! I WON'T GO! HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO SAY!?**" The hedgehog said pushing his mother's arm and running out of his house, like a thunder. Sally runned to the door and cried for him to come back, but he didn't even heard she. Sally came inside her house, crying for her son.

* * *

At the cemetery of Mobotropolis Manik runned to his father's grave. It was a simple grave, written:

R.I.P

Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

162, 3220 - 126, 3246

Greatest, bravest and fastest hero of Mobius, loyal husband and great friend.

"Life is just a game you play"

Near of the grave there was some Power Rings and flowers in memory of the hero. Some people said that they wanted to build an statue in his memory, but Eggman didn't allowed them and put them in the Zone Jail. It was the first time Manik was visiting his father's grave.

"Greatest hero?!" He asked angry "If you were so great, you would be here, **ALIVE!**" Manik shouted crying now. "Why couldn't you be alive!?" He said angry. "You know what?! **FORGET** about that promess I did to you today! **I HATE YOU!** And I will kill Eggman just to save **MY** world!" He shouted angry. He looked down to the grave and the Power Rings. He took the Power Rings and kicked his father's grave. "I will not be like you... I'm not like you..." He said angry leaving the place, walking. He was angry and crying a thing that he was ashamed of. He was looking liking weak now. And Manik didn't liked to look like weak. "I will not be weak like him..." He said and runned. He just runned in the empty streets of Mobotropolis, making a promess to himself to never look back at his father's grave or story. Making a promess to be strong. Making a promess to save his city and the whole Mobius. Alone.

* * *

**Manik's a character that took me a time to devlop. I wanted him to be different from his father, so a made him hate the fact of Sonic's death and never accept that his father died. He think's Sonic's weak because of his death and want to become more than his father was. If Sonic was alive, he would have a different personality and way to think about his father. He's just a sad kid, without a dad and a really loving mother wich he ignores.**

**And yeah, "Life is just a game you play" ****in Sonic's grave **is from Zebrahead's His World Remix.

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	9. The Chaotix Boy

**Almost done! This is Locke's after school day episode. The last will be Maurice's.**

* * *

Locke's house was Angel Island. It was a litte far from Mobotropolis, but he always loved to go to his house flying. Knuckles was with a group of Echidnas from many other clans who joined him to protect the Master Emerald and protect all the tribes from Eggman, few but they were doing a good job in the island. Since Eggman decided to rule Mobius, Knuckles was always in constant vigilance with his group for the doctors' atacks. They feard that he could steal the Master Emerald.

Reaching his house the first thing he tought to do was his homework. Professor Ivo had asked them to do a small redaction about a person that they considered a great hero. He knew that many kids would write about the Blue Blur, Sonic. But he was going to write about his father, the Master Emerald's Guardian.

"Let's start it then..." Said the young echidna sitting down in the kitchen table and getting his notebook and pencil. Locke was just like his father except that his spines were a little longer, his eyes were more lighter and he had hair with the same color of his fur.

"Hey kiddo!" Said his sister coming in the kitchen. Lara-Su was going to be the next Guardian after their father, after she had begged him multiple times, Knuckles finally accepted to train his daughter. She had red fur, violet eyes and pink hair and a braid in the left side of her hair. "How was the first day of school?" Asked the future Guardian drinking some milk.

"Nice, except for Manik..." Said Locke to his sister and she gave a glass of milk for him.

"He's an idiot, I must say..." Said the older echidna cleaning her glasses.

"Yeah... But it was cool. Our teacher is Eggman's son, but he's so nice!" Said the younger one making his sister look at him worried.

"W-well... Maybe..." She said. "He can be a evil guy, you know?" She said for her brother.

"No! He doesn't like what his father is doing, he even aproves the NKFF!" He said to her sister.

"... Right... But be carefull kiddo, he can be a trouble, like his father..." Lara-Su said and petted her brother's hair walking to train.

"... He's not a bad person... Is he?" Locke said to himself thinking.

* * *

"My dad, Knuckles is my hero. He's the Guardian of the Master Emerald and was Sonic's old friend. He's strong, big, responsable and is really nice to everyone. He's also a member of the Chaotix, the greatest dectectives of Mobius. The House Of Edmund have the greatest Guardian here and now, because my dad will protect the Master Emerald from anyone and everything. He'll do anything to see me and my family happy, because he's not just a Guardian. Not just a hero, he's my dad too." Locke wrote in the paper. "Wow, I think that's all... Yeah, I'm a little tired..." He said putting his notebook in his backpack and going to his bedroom. But before he could reach his room, there was a knock in the door.

Since his mother, his sister and fathere were patroling the Island with the other echidna's he was the only one at his house. Locke opened the door to see the most pleasant visits that he could ever wish.

"Uncle Vector!" He said hugging the huge crocodille.

"Hey Lockie!" Vector said laughing. Vector was the same old big crocodille, with his headphones, now wearing a black coat, his golden chain necklace, jean pants, white gloves and black boots. "Where is you dad, kiddo? Again with the tribe?" He asked entering at the house with the other Chaotix members.

Espio, now the guard of both Angel Island with Knuckles and of the secret HQ of the NKFF, he was also the spy for the Neo Knothole Freedom Fighters and many times was almost caught in Eggman's secret base but always did his job. He was now wearing his black shinobi costume, without the mask, and his old shoes and gloves. Charmy, assigned the job of messager for Angel Island and Neo Freedom Fighters. He was with his old attire, except for his new orange jacket, black slacks and white, yellow and white sneakers.

Mighty, the guard of the Neo Knothole Freedom fighters HQ with his white and blue shirt and black pants, his black and red shoes and white gloves. Ray, alongside his armadillo buddy, was the guard of the NKFF HQ. Wearing black pants, blue and white shoes, a blue scarf, and a dark blue jacket.

"Where's Argyle?" Asked Locke walking with them to the living room. Argyle, Vector and Vanilla's son was Lara-Su's boyfriend. He was a good friend, but sometimes Locke was a little jealousy from their relationship. Vanilla and Vector got married sometime when Cream was ten. They were a nice couple and Cream loved Vector, he was a great father.

"He's at home, he's cleaning the house with Vanilla." He said. "So kid, ready for joining the Freedom Fighters tomorrow?"

"Yeah! You're going to be one of us kid!" Said Charmy smiling.

"I hope so, I wanna be like you all uncles, you're so strong, nice and awesome!" Said Locke smiling for them.

"You'll be kiddo! With the fighting training that I gave you, you're going to be the greatest warrior in our group!" Said Mighty punching the air. The Chaotix, his second family, was the ones who was always with him when Locke's parents were in their duty. Mighty was his fighting trainer, Ray was his video-game partner, Charmy was his flight trainer, Espio was his weapon trainer and Vector was his second video-game partner.

At night, when Lara, Julie and Knuckles came back to home, Locke, Ray and Mighty were playing Super Mario Bros., while Charmy was sleeping, Espio quietly as always in the couch and Vector eating somethings from the fridge. There was a fight between Julie and Vector, while the others watched laughing.

"Locke, is better you go to bed!" Said Knuckles laughing and his son runned to the bedroom, still laughing. He put his pajamas and lied on his bed. Locke couldn't ask anything more. A great house. Awesome uncles. A nice sister. And, of course, his great parents, who were true heroes for him. And why not, write about his full family? He got up and got his notebook from the backpack and his pencil. It was time to start another redaction. About his family. His heroes.

* * *

**Hadn't much thing to tell about Locke. He's a normal kid with normal parents and the best uncles ever.**

**Yeah, Argyle's Vanilla's son here, but just because nobody says who's his mother and because I support the couple.**

**Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
